Emails
by TheWolfPerson
Summary: Hoshina Utau is a regular girl who goes to a regular high school. But her high school has a god. That god would be the most popular guy in the school Souma Kukai! Her best friend Amu is in love with Ikuto. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! T FOR SAFETY!
1. Ch1 Email 1

****

Wolf: Hey another Kutau fanfic!

**Ikuto: NO AMUTO! BETCH!**

**Wolf: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**

**Kukai: Hey.**

**Utau: .**

**Yaya: Where is meh cookie?**

**Wolf: ............IDK!**

**Yaya: D:**

**Ikuto: DO A MOTHA-**

**Wolf: Don't you dare say a bad word. I'll do an amuto fic. -cough- maybe not. NOW SOMEONE PLZ DO DISCLAMER?? :D**

**Amu: Will there be amuto?**

**Ikuto: So you like me Amu-koi.**

**Amu: N-n-n-no. I-i-i-i'll d-do the d-d-dislcamer. TheWolfPerson does not own Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki or Shugo Chara Party. Or there would be more Kutau and more Amuto and Tadase would be in love with JUSTIN BIEBER AND THEY WOULD BE MARRIED!**

**Wolf: As you can see I hate Justin Bieber. NO OFFENSE JUSTIN BIEBER FANGIRLS!**

* * *

_Summary: Hoshina Utau is a regular girl who goes to a regular high school. But her high school has a god. That god would be the most popular guy in the school Souma Kukai! Her best friend Amu is in love with Ikuto. Utau expects Kukai to start dating the most popular girl at her school Yaya who has a major crush on him. Now she's getting these love emails from a guy who always signs with a 'K.' Who could it be? Read to find out!_

Emails

Utau's POV

"Utau look who it is…"

"What?" I asked.

"Right there in front of you!" shouted my best friend Amu.

"He look's hot doesn't he." I sighed.

"Of course. His blue hair…"

"What? Who are you talking about? I'm talking about the captain of the soccer team and their best player Kukai."

"Well I'm talking about Ikuto." she replied. "Oh. My. God. They're coming over here!" Amu squealed.

"They're probably just passing us," I said in a negative tone.

"Then why are they looking at us?"

"Hey Utau." Ikuto said.

"Hey."

"Hinamori-san! How's my favourite pink headed girl?"

"I'm fine Kukai." Amu giggled.

How I wish he was talking to me instead of her. I know Amu is thinking the same thing as me.

"Are you going to introduce me Utau?" Ikuto asked.

"Um, sure. Ikuto this is Amu, Amu this is Ikuto."

"I know…" Amu sighed. "Wait did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes…" I laughed. "Well I got to go later!" I left.

_So hot, so close to meeting him._

Kukai's POV

Hinamori has a hot friend. I need to meet her. She left before I could get introduced to her. Damn.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, that was Utau." Amu replied.

"Well… I got an idea…" I smirked.

"KUKAI!" Oh shit, it's Yaya.

"Hey…you." I said.

"Kukai want to go out sometime?" she asked.

"Sure I guess." I replied. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Great, let's see a movie. Here's my number; phone me later!" she said.

I saw a blonde headed girl with pigtails and purple eyes run off with tears in her eyes. Shit, I think thats Utau.

"Wait… UTAU!" Amu yelled while chasing after her. Ok. So that was Utau. FUCK!

"Kukai, what is your big plan?" Ikuto asked.

"You have Utau's email right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need it."

Utau's POV

I ran home ready to cry because that bitch Yaya asked Kukai out and he said yes! Actually I was crying. I used to hear Amu shouting but now it has stopped.

When I got home I checked my emails.

I have 5 messages from Amu, 2 from Ikuto, 10 from my boss, 1 from Tadase and one from a person with the email . I clicked on it. The subject is written by a guy…

It read:

_Girls Need To Realize: WRITTEN BY A GUY :)_

_We guys don't care if you talk to other guys._

_We don't care if you're friends with other guys._

_But when you're sitting next to us, and some random guy walks into the room and you jump up and tackle him, without even introducing us, yeah, it pisses us off._

_It doesn't help if you sit there and talk to him for ten minutes without even acknowledging the fact that we're still there._

_We don't care if a guy callsOR TEXTS you,_

_but at 2 in the morning we do get a little concerned._

_Nothing is that important at 2 a.m._

_That it can't wait till the morning._

_Also, when we tell you you're pretty/ beautiful/ gorgeous/_

_cute/ stunning, we freaking mean it._

_Don't tell us we're wrong._

_We'll stop trying to convince you._

_The sexiest thing about a girl is confidence._

_Yeah, you can quote me._

_Don't be mad when we hold the door open._

_Take Advantage of the mood im in._

_Let us pay for you!_

_dont 'feel bad'_

_We enjoy doing it._

_It's expected._

_Smile and say 'thank you._

_Kiss us when no one's watching._

_If you kiss us when you know somebody's looking, we'll be more impressed._

_You don't have to get dressed up for us._

_If we're going out with you in the first place, you don't have to feel the need to_

_wear the shortest skirt you have or put on every kind of makeup you own._

_We like you for who you are and not what you are._

_Honestly, i think a girl looks more beautiful when she's just in her pj's._

_or my tshirt and boxers, not all dolled up._

_Don't take everything we say seriously._

_Sarcasm is a beautiful thing. See the beauty in it._

_Don't get angry easily._

_Stop using magazines/media as your bible._

_Don't talk about how hott Chris Brown,_

_Brad Pitt, or Jesse McCartney is in front of us._

_It's boring, and we don't care. You have girlfriends for that._

_Whatever happened to the word 'handsome'/'beautiful'_

_i'd be utterly stunned by a girl who greeted me_

_with 'Hey handsome!' instead of 'Hey baby/ stud/ cutie/ sexy' or whatever else you can think of._

_On the other hand im not sayin i woulndnt like it ether ; )_

_Girls, I cannot stress this enough: if you aren't being treated right by a guy, dont wait for him to change!!!!!_

_Ditch his sorry butt, disgrace to the male population_

_and find someone who will treat you with utter respect_

_Someone who will honor your morals._

_Someone who will make you smile when you're at your lowest._

_Someone who will care for you even when you make mistakes._

_Someone who will love you, no matter how bad you make them feel._

_Someone who will stop what they're doing just to look you in the eyes....and say 'i love you' ..and actually mean it._

_Give the nice guys a chance._

_Guys repost this if you agree._

_Girls repost this if you think it's cute._

_Every Guy who isn't a jerk will agree with this,_

_so we hope that all the girls that read this will repost this._

_ADVICE:_

_*Holding Hands_

_Girls :If you want to hold his hand, gently bump into it a couple of_

_times._

_*Movies_

_Girls : During a movie, if he puts his arm around you, tilt your head on his shoulder_

_Guys : Lift her chin up and kiss her._

_*Loving each other_

_Guys : When she tells you she loves you, look deep into her eyes, give her a peck on the lips, and tell her you love her_

_too... And mean it._

_*Laying below the stars_

_Girls: When you're both laying under the stars, put your head on his chest and close your eyes as you listen to his steady heart beat_

_Guys : Whisper in her ear and link your hands with hers._

_By 12 am tonight, your one true love will realize how much they want you.. if you forward this on._

_Guys forward this if you agree, girls forward this if you think it's cute._

_Forward this on to everyone on your contacts list, including whoever sent this to you, Girls, repost this as: Written by a guy _

_Boys, repost this as: Girls need to realize…_** [A/N: This is the end of the email i got from meh friends! it's real and i didn't make it :D]**

_All I can do is think about you._

_K._

I replied saying 'Who the hell are you?'

Two seconds later a response came that said 'The guy that likes you.'

_Who on earth likes me?_

Someone that starts with a K.

I made a list.

Kukai

Kuzuki

Kazuya

Kenta

Kouhei

Kobo **[A/N went on a website to get most the names]**

I crossed off Kukai and Kenta because they had girlfriends. I also crossed off Kobo because he had a crush on Rima.

_Well that means its either Kazuki, Kazuya or Kouhei._

I hope it's Kazuki, he's the hottest one out of them.

* * *

**Wolf: Well?**

**Kukai: Who is this 'K' character? -glares-**

**Wolf: -whispers- Do you get it now?**

**Kukai: Yesh.**

**Wolf: Why are we the only ones here?**

**Kukai: IDK**

**Wolf: Oh ya, Ikuto and Utau are not siblings in this and Utau is not famous either.**

**Kukai: R&R!**

**Ikuto: WAIT! R&R SO WE CAN HAVE AMUTO!**

**Kukai: I already said that.**

**Ikuto: Oh.**


	2. Ch2 Email 2 and An OC

**Wolf: HEY!! CHAPTER 2~**

**Utau: FINALY! You neverrrr update your stories.**

**Wolf: HMPH! -goes in corner-**

**Kukai: Well, while she's in her corner... Um.. Who wants to do disclamer?**

**Wolf: TADASE COME HERE!**

**Tadase: Yes?**

**Wolf: Do disclamer.**

**Tadase: Ok. Wolf Does Not Own Shugo Chara or the song on Ikuto's cell. (hehehe.) Oh ya, there is an OC in this chappy.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Kukai's POV

Well, my plan is launched. I hope it works.

"Yo, Kukai!" Ikuto shouted from across the street. He ran over to me. "Guess what your plan is working. She's wondering like crazy. She told me she couldn't sleep last night."

"Really? Awesome. I hope she doesn't figure out it's me."

_Nice legs, daisy dukes makes a man go –whistle- that's the way they all-_

Ikuto answered his cell.

"Hello?"

I could hear someone talking on the other line but I couldn't tell who.

"WHAT???? What about…"

"Oh. He admitted it was him?"

"So, you happy?"

"Okay. Need to go now. Later."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Utau got a boyfriend."

I'm shocked. "Who is her boyfriend?" I asked.

"She's dating Kazuki."

"But…"

"Jealous?"

"NO!" I yelled.

* * *

_Time skip. Lunch time. At a café._

Utau's POV

"Hey everyone! This is Kazuki!" I shouted. "Kazuki, this is Yaya, Rima, Nagi, Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi and Kukai." I pointed to everyone.

"Hey." He said.

I smiled. I looked at Kukai. He seemed pretty pissed off about something. I don't know why but my friends and I have been hanging out with them. "Be right back! I need to get something from my room. Why don't you guys talk?" I suggested. I don't really have to get something. I just want them to get to know each other.

Kazuki's POV

Wow. Utau is making me come out to lunch with her and her lame friends.

Utau left now I'm stuck with them until she gets back.

"I just got the best song in my head. It's a remake of 'One Time.'

"Can we hear it?"

"You asked for it. Shorty right there," I pointed to the short one, Rima. "She's got nothing I need. I'm not gonna tell her one time. Girl I don't, girl I don't love you." I repeated the verse again. "She makes me unhappy. I don't know where she'll be. Not by my side, cause she isn't the one…"

"Shut the fuck up." She said.

"Yo, you, gay one." I said to Tadase.

"What? I'm not gay!"

"You guys are lame. When Utau gets back I'm leaving with her."

Kukai's POV

Kazuki's an asshole.

Oh, look. Utau's back.

"Hey, everyone. I'm back!"

"Utau, I don't feel too good. Can we go?"

"But-"

Utau was cut off by him kissing her forcefully.

"Get off of her!" I jumped at him.

Utau screamed. "Get off of him Kukai!" I got up. "What was that for?" She yelled at me. She ran over to Kazuki. "You okay?"

"I don't think they like me…" He said in a hurt tone.

"It's fine. They all like you. Maybe not Kukai. But everyone else does." Utau walked over to me. "What the hell is your problem?" Then… I got slapped.

* * *

_Time Skip. The Next day (Sunday)_

Still Kukai's POV

I'm going over to Utau's to apologize for what happened yesterday. I knocked on her door.

When she came and answered her eyes were watery and her voice cracked. "C-c-come i-i-in." she whispered.

When I looked at her arms I could see bruises all over them. She saw me staring and covered them up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. Kazuki came over earlier. That's all." Her voice still cracking.

When I look closer at her face I could see a bruise and a red hand mark on her. "Did he hit you?" I asked.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"I'm sorry for jumping on him earlier…"

"It's fine…"

"Well, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye…" she whispered.

Time to do another…

Utau's POV

I checked my emails. 2 from Amu. 1 from my boss. 6 from Rima. And one from . I opened it.

_Girls need a good person to date._

_Not a jerk._

_Not a guy who hits their girlfriend._

_Even if the girl is selfish, impatient, a little insecure, makes mistakes, is out of control a times and hard to handle._

_If they can't take you at your worst, they don't deserve you at your best._

_If you are with a jerk, dump that guy's ass and find someone who will treat you right._

_Like me._

_K._

Not as long as the other one. But still from him. It's not Kazuki. Do you know how I know? He hit me. Why would he hit me then send an email saying I should break up with the guy who hit me? That would mean break up with him. He lied to me.

The people still on my list are:

Kouhei

Kazuya

I wonder who it is…

* * *

**Wolf: THERE!**

**Kazuki: HI!**

**Wolf: JERK!**

**Kazuki: .......**

**Wolf: YOU HIT UTAU BETCH!**

**Kazuki: R&R**


	3. Ch3 The Fight

**Wolf: HAHAHA! ANOTHER CHAPPY! YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T DO GET CHAPPY 3 UP DID YOU!**

**Utau: Aren't you already starting chapter 4?**

**Wolf: Well, i finished this chapter a few days ago. HAHAHA**

**Ikuto: What did I miss?**

**Rima: Nothin much. Just Wolf spazzing.**

**Ikuto: AWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Wolf: Rima. DISCLAMER!**

**Rima: Wolf does not own Shugo Chara or any characters in this story except Kazuki. LOLZ.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kazuki's POV

She might break up with me. I can't believe it. If I hadn't lied to her it might've worked. I'm going to figure out whose sending MY Utau these emails.

I heard from Saaya who heard from Lulu who heard from Tadase who heard from Yaya who heard from Kairi who heard from Rima who heard from Nagihiko who heard from Ikuto who heard from Kukai who heard from Amu who was told by Utau that she might break up with me.

Wow. I need to get into her dorm, then on her laptop then her email.

_Time skip. 10:30 am._

Same POV

I'm walking down the hall when I heard someone shout my name.

"Kazuki! Wait!" someone shouted.

I turned and saw a beautiful girl. That girl is Utau. She's one of the hottest girls in the school. It says so on the guy's website.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Oh… Can we talk later Kazuki?"

"Sure Utau. Later," I replied.

"Bye…" she definitely is gonna dump me. Shit. Need to think of a plan. I've got an idea…

When I got to her room I turned the door handle. It's locked. I looked around to see if anyone was near. Yup. There definitely are people here. I remembered there being a giant window and a balcony.

I ran to Saaya and Lulu's dorm. Saaya is my sister and Lulu is her best friend.

I knocked on the door.

"Oniisan!" Saaya said.

"Saaya. I need to use your balcony."

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can get to Utau's room and check Utau's emails."

"Hai!" she replied.

I opened her balcony and looked to see if I could get to Utau's. Yes I can.

It'll be risky but I can make it. I jumped from balcony to balcony until I reached Utau's. Luckily no one was in it. I opened the sliding glass door.

I ran to her laptop and opened it up.

It needs a password… Got it!

I typed in 'sing.'

_Password Accepted._

I clicked on Google **(DO NOT OWN)** and typed in msn hotmail. **(Don't own)** I know her email it's .com But it was already there. Now I'm guessing her email password.

I typed in sing, singer, butterfly and violet but nothing worked. I clicked on the hint button. **(idk if that's real. I'm just guessing.) **It said 'the guy I like.' Okay… Who did she use to like… Me? I typed my name in.

_Password denied._

I thought back… How about… Kukai! I typed in Souma Kukai.

_Password Accepted._

Yes! I checked her emails. Amu, Rima, Ikuto, ... I opened the two emails by superkewl… You get the point.

So… These are the so called emails. Wait… I know who these are from! There is a K so it proves it.

It's Kukai. He is going to die.

Kukai's POV

I'm walking down the hall to go see my next target. Lulu de Morcerf. Then someone jumped on me.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"What-" Guess who it was. Kazuki.

He's attempting to beat me up. But I'm way stronger then him. "What did I do?"

"You're sending my girlfriend emails!"

"So?"

"Oniisan! What are you doing!" someone shrieked. It was Saaya Yamabuki, Kazuki's sister.

"Shut up!"

He punched me in the eye. I heard some girls scream.

"Kazuki! Get the fuck off of him!" Utau came running and jumped on him.

"Go away Utau! I'm trying not to hurt you!" he yelled back.

Now, I must say. Utau isn't such a bad fighter, she knows how to fight. But he knows more. He pushed her into the wall and she hit her head hard. Ikuto and Amu popped out of nowhere and went and helped her.

"Fuck you! Why would you hurt her?" I yelled.

Next thing you know Saaya and Lulu are running to help me and then he's on the ground.

"Thanks." I say.

"Your welcome!" they said in unison.

"Let's go Lulu, why don't we come back to my dorm?" I asked.

"'Kay."

"I'm scared to break up with him…" I heard Utau whisper to Amu.

Fuck.

* * *

**Wolf: Did ya like?**

**Utau: Did I have a concussion? (is that how ya spell it?)**

**Wolf: Nope. Just need you in nurses office for next chappy. 8D Oh ya, next chappy has me and the guy I like!! :D  
**

**Ikuto: She is obsessed with him. Seriously. He's all she thinks about.**

**Wolf: N-n-n-no!  
**

**Rima: R&R! You know you wanna! -cough- probly not -cough-  
**


	4. Ch 4 New Love and Fake Boyfriends

**Wolf: Emails is back!**

**Utau: Yay. What the fuck took so long bitch?**

**Wolf: My sister had laptop... It might get taken away again. She says she needs it until August but my mom says she doesnt need it so we're plotting against her :D**

**Utau: k**

**Kukai: TheWolfPerson does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Oh ya and um... How many OC's?**

**Wolf: There's Asha, Josh, Mikki and Death so four in this chapter not including Kazuki... Wait the bitch is in here! So thats five!**

**Kukai: On with the story! It's been so long..**

Chapter 4

Utau's POV

I'm in the nurse's office right now. I see a brown eyed and brown haired boy. He's wearing a red shirt with some jeans.

He's really cute. It looks like he twisted his ankle.

"Hi…" I say.

"Hi?" he replies.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was playing soccer and I got tripped. Pathetic, I know." He replied. "What happened to you?"

"I was trying to help a guy because he got in a fight with my boyfriend. My boyfriend is an ass. When I was helping him my boyfriend shoved me really hard against a wall and my head hurts a lot. I told my friends I was fine but they insisted on bringing me here…"

"Oh, you mean that fight with Kazuki and Kukai? You're Utau, Kazuki's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm afraid of breaking up with him."

"By the way, I'm Josh," he said with a smile.

"Josh! You okay?" a girl with brown eyes, brown hair with blue streaks came running in.

"I'm fine," he said sounding pissed off.

"I get it." She said.

"Get what?" he asked.

"Get how you hate me!" **(Sorry for the random fight. You'll see why its in here in later chapters) **she ran away crying.

"Asha! Wait! Shit… I would chase after her but you know my ankle…"

"Why did you sound pissed off?" I asked.

"I did? I just um… It's hard to explain…"

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"No… She's my best friend. Lately she's been freaking out like that."

"I think I know why… How do you think of her? As a friend or more than a friend…"

"I just met you…"

"Oh, sorry. Since my love life sucks, I like to help other people," I chuckled.

He laughed.

"Utau, are you okay?" Kukai came running in.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, Josh. How's your ankle?"

"Fine. Did you see Asha?"

"Yeah. She was crying… A lot."

"Damn it!"

"Did she get upset again?"

"Yes…"

"When I asked her what was wrong she said that you hate her and she thinks you like Utau."

"I don't like Utau! As a friend, but hardly! I just met her!" Josh shouted.

"I think you should ask her out," I said.

"Why? I don't like her like that…" I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Of course… She is pretty. I stared at Kukai. When he looked over and saw me staring I quickly looked away. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Josh said.

"Soooooo…" Kukai said stretching out the word 'so.'

Josh grabbed his cellphone and started to text someone.

"I'm going to go now…" I say and run out.

Asha's POV

Josh hates me… But I love him…

My cell vibrated. I've gotten a text.

Oh. My. God.

Josh… he just asked me out!

I quickly replied with a yes.

I squealed for joy earning some stares from other people. That's when I saw him. Brown hair, brown eyes and limping.

He came over to me.

"So when do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Whatever time," I said with a smile.

"Why did you think I hated you?"

"Your tone of voice… Do you know how long I've loved you for?" I asked.

"No… How long?"

"Since we met…" I replied.

"Really?"

He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

Kukai's POV

So, Josh and Asha are dating. I still don't have an official girlfriend. It's either Lulu or Yaya. It could've been Saaya but her brother ruined that.

"Kukai, I need to talk to you," I heard Hinamori say.

"What?"

"Ikuto-san told me your plan,"

"What?" I half yelled.

"Don't play with Utau's feelings. She's… um…"

"Fragile?" I suggested.

"Sure… Let's go with that…"

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

"Well, she's been through tough break ups before and she doesn't need anymore abuse from Kazuki. She refuses to break up with him because she's afraid too," she paused for a moment seeing if I had anything to say. When I didn't say anything she continued. "So, if you can get them to break up, she's all yours." With that, she walked away.

_How many people know now?_ I wondered.

I texted Kazuki. I said, 'dude, break up with utau she not likein u. stop hittin her u abuse person.'

He replied later and said maybe. I walked and saw Kazuki making out with some random chick.

Wait…

"Hey, Kazuki,"

"Oh… um… It's not what it looks like,"

"So you're _not_ kissing this beautiful girl over there. And you're _not_ cheating on Utau?" I questioned.

"So it _is_ what it looks like. Look, don't tell Utau or else," he threatened.

"What…? Kazuki… You have a girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"N-n-n-no!" he stuttered.

"Yes he does miss…" I waited for her name.

"Cookie…" she replied shyly.

"So, Cookie, why don't we leave Kazuki and tell his girlfriend… Then maybe go out for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure!" she replied. We completely ignored him as we left.

When we arrived at Utau's I knocked on her door.

"Hey Kukai!" she shouted overjoyed.

"Hey…" I replied.

"Kazuki is cheating on you. He was making out with this girl right hear a few minutes ago,"

"Oh… Um… I…" I saw a tear go down her face.

"Look, Utau. You know he isn't the guy for you. He made fun a Rima, hits you and then cheated on you. I'm thinking, not right,"

"Well, you should go Kukai…"

With that she slammed the door and I heard her crying.

"Kukai-kun, do you like Utau?"

"As a friend, or more?" I asked Cookie.

"More than a friend. Because, I think she- never mind."

"Well, I like her as a friend and only as a friend,"

I took Cookie to the restaurant down the street called 'Tsukasa's Restaurant.' The guy that runs it, I'm pretty sure is gay.

"Hey Kukai~" Tsukasa said.

"Hi. Table for two, please," I said.

"What? You have a girlfriend?" he sent death glares to Cookie who looked uncomfortable.

"Tsukasa. Don't be gay."

He lead us to our seats and gave us our menus.

"KUKAI! YOU NEVER PHONED ME! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ANOTHER GIRL? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING OUT!" I heard someone scream from behind us. I turned around and there was Yaya. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I took Cookies hand and ran out of the restaurant.

"You okay, Kukai-kun?" Cookie asked. "Who was that?"

"I'm fine and that was Yaya. My fangirl. She thinks we're going out but we're not.

You know what? I don't like Utau anymore. I like Cookie. I'm going to ask her a question.

"Cookie, your beautiful, smart and funny. I like you a lot so will you be my girlfriend?"

That's when I heard someone run away. I made her run away for the second time. But she doesn't like me I'm guessing.

_Honey why you calling me, so late-_

I answered my phone. Just to tell you, I'm not gay. I'm just too lazy to change the ring for everybody.

"Hey Kukai. Do you still like Utau?" he asked.

"Nah. I like Cookie and what do you say Cookie?" I asked.

"Yes, Kukai-_koi,_" she replied.

"Oh… So your dating Cookie?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask if I like you-know-who?"

"Well… She just asked me out… And I said yes… And Amu, well she's dating Tadase now,"

I couldn't help but feel jealous of Ikuto. Dating Utau? I cannot see that happening.

"Bye," Ikuto hung up.

Cookie was texting someone. Without her noticing, I looked over her shoulder. It was Utau and she said, _Hoshina Utau, you like Kukai? Well. You're gonna die. He is mine. The war begins._

Later Utau replied back but I didn't see what she said.

Utau's POV

"Thanks again Ikuto for being my fake boyfriend to get him jealous," I said.

"No problem."

* * *

**Wolf: Done.**

**Kukai: How many words?**

**Wolf: Uhhhhh -counts words-**

**Hours later**

**Wolf: IDK! I lost count somewhere at 1, 300! There's more though.**

**Ikuto: R&R before Wolf spazes.**

**Tadase: Too late. -pokes Wolf with his tiny _stick_- (TEEHEE)**


	5. Authors Note

**Berry: Hey guys! I'm sorry i have to do this... I've noticed that I have too many stories up and i can only write so much at a time... So for now I'm going to put most my stories on hold. Including this one.**

**Ikuto: pussy.**

**Amu: you try writing a whole bunch of stories at once -_-**

**Utau: I guess it's hard. But of course im always up for a challenge**

**Kukai: you can do it berry!**

**Nagi: Berry is very sorry to her -cough- very, very, very, very few -cough- fans.**

**Berry: thanks nagi.**

**Rima: sooooooo wich order r ur stories going in?**

**Berry: this is the order ill b working on. all the others will b put on hold**

**1: The Prince and his Toy**

**2: Remember Me**

**3: Emails**

**4: What Happens when a Playboy falls for a Playgirl (geez i need a shorter title)**

**5: Hawkfrost is Alive and Insane**

**SORRY GUYS AND GALS! D:**


End file.
